


богиня

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Out of Character, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Сэм Уилсон — настоящая богиня, личная религия Баки





	богиня

**Author's Note:**

> зимнесоколятский фемслэш. изначально планировался максимальный флафф, но потом всё как-то скатилось к очень хреновому пвп (ну да, писать нцу я не умею). работа также опубликована на фикбуке

Первое, что чувствует Баки после пробуждения, — пустота. Хмурится, тянется ладонью на левую сторону кровати, но вместо спящей Уилсон рядом нащупывает лишь смятые простыни, ещё хранящие тепло любимой. Приподнимаясь на локте и открывая заспанные глаза, девушка смотрит на часы, цифры которых светятся ярким зеленым светом, и вымученно стонет.

Девять утра, выходной, а теплой и ласковой Сэм рядом нет. Непорядок.

Откидывая одеяло, Баки потягивается на кровати и громко зевает, смаргивая слезинки в уголках глаз. В спальне тихо, только звуки редких проезжающих машин доносятся из приоткрытого окна, да приглушенное мурчание рыжего комка шерсти откуда-то из угла. Баки внимательно всматривается в тот полутемный угол и хмыкает, когда удается разглядеть только подергивающийся пушистый хвост, торчащий из-под чьей-то футболки.

Маленький засранец. Она потом поговорит с Сэм, чтобы этот мяукающий ужас, которого Уилсон ласково зовет Рыжиком, больше не ночевал в их спальне: его шерсть буквально повсюду. Обязательно поговорит, как только найдет её.

Искать, в общем-то, приходится недолго: девушка быстро находится на кухне за готовкой завтрака. Светящаяся в ярких солнечных лучах подобно какой-нибудь мифической богине, — Баки никому никогда не говорила этого, но для неё Сэм — самая настоящая богиня, её личная религия, и она бы даже воздвигла ей огромную статую, вот только Уилсон вряд ли обрадуется этому, — она мягко мурлыкала себе под нос какую-то песенку, легонько притоптывая ногой в такт.

Барнс улыбается и опирается плечом о косяк, скользя взглядом по ладной фигурке сверху вниз. Распущенные черные как смоль волосы, мягкими кудряшками ложащиеся на спину; гладкое плечо, чуть выглядывающее из-под спадающей её, Баки, футболки, немного великоватой для Сэм; упругая грудь, в которую Барнс любит утыкаться лицом, и острые горошины сосков, натягивающие светлую ткань; скрытые черным бельём округлые ягодицы, по которым Баки любила неожиданно шлепать, наблюдая за реакцией любимой; длинные стройные ножки с парочкой небольших шрамов на бедре и на коленке, всегда притягивающие взгляды не только мужчин; сводившие Баки с ума аккуратные щиколотки и узкие стопы, спрятанные в мягких белых тапочках.

Прекрасна. Восхитительна. Безупречна. Не хватит никаких слов во всей вселенной, чтобы описать всю красоту этой женщины.

_Действительно богиня._

Выдыхая, Баки плавно, едва ли не на цыпочках подходит к Уилсон, слишком увлеченной готовкой, и мягко обнимает со спины; девушка вздрагивает от неожиданности и ругается, чуть не роняя блинчик на пол.

— Черт, Бак, нельзя же так пугать!

— Прости, — она давит в себе смешок, нежно целуя голую шею Сэм, зная, что та слишком любит легкие, почти невесомые прикосновения к шее. — Ты просто так сильно увлеклась, что я не хотела тебя отвлекать.

— Просто ты ходишь слишком бесшумно.

— Ну и это тоже.

Сэм смеется, снимая блинчик со сковороды и укладывая его сверху небольшой стопки на тарелке, и спиной прижимается к Баки ещё чуть ближе, плотнее, хотя между ними и так совсем не осталось свободного пространства, мягко улыбается своими прекрасными пухлыми губами, бросая взгляд на Баки из-под опущенных ресниц.

Идеальна. Невероятно любима и желанна всегда. Однажды она точно сведет её с ума, и вряд ли Барнс будет против этого.

Плавно скользя руками к бедрам, она заводит ладони под светлую ткань своей собственной футболки, так _идеально смотрящейся_ на Уилсон, и хмыкает, когда девушка резко выдыхает от прикосновения холодной бионики к теплой коже. Дорожкой поцелуев проходит от голого плечика к щеке, оставляя засос на беззащитной шее, и легко целует уголок приоткрытых губ, живой ладонью проникая под мягкую ткань трусиков. Сэм дрожащей рукой выключает плиту и откидывает голову на плечо, не сдерживая тихого стона.

Совершенна. Великолепна. Единственная такая во всей чертовой вселенной.

Сэм поворачивает голову, прижимаясь к губам почти поцелуем, и Баки с готовностью отвечает, в раздражающе-ленивом темпе лаская её, хотя хочется — им обеим, и она знает это, — быстрее, резче, ярче.

— Боже, Бак!

Барнс ухмыляется и начинает двигать пальцами чуть быстрее. Уилсон напрягается, крепко зажмурив глаза, стонет громко, не сдерживаясь, и её стоны — услада для ушей, самые лучшие звуки во всём мире для Баки. Она крепко обнимает Сэм левой рукой поперек живота, вжимая спиной в себя, оставляет на гладкой шее легкие поцелуи, вслушиваясь в частое бесконтрольное «Баки, Баки, _Баки!_ », и, кажется, всё-таки сходит с ума от этой отзывчивости, искренности, чувственности.

Уилсон плавится в её руках, совершенно теряя контроль над собой, и громко выстанывает горячее «люблю», кончая; Баки впервые в своей жизни благодарит судьбу за этот подарок.


End file.
